Unica Flor
by Morin-chan
Summary: O que aconteceria se a garota sombria do colégio, começa-se a parecer como uma garota normal.
1. Unica Flor

**A única Flor.**

Mesmo que não torne a acontecer de te ver não te esquecerei...

_E quando eu vi você eu não estava preparada_  
_Isso pegou completamente meu coração de surpresa_

_Quem...E quando eu penso no tempo que eu conheci você_  
_A situação parecia inofensiva_  
_Não foi muito tempo antes de eu ter ficado confusa o suficiente_  
_Ultimamente o jeito que eu estou me sentindo_  
_É algo que não poderia nunca ter planejado_  
_Eu sabia que um dia eu encontraria um amor_  
_Agora eu nunca pararei de acreditar na chance_  
_Eu vou te esperar desejando que esse dia chegue._

Dias depois do festival Saki estava muito diferente do que era antes. A escuridão que nela levava junto com sofrimento do passado parecia não existir.  
Todos do colégio comentavam a diferença, não importava por que estava feliz, mesmo que os outros não aceitarem sua mudança repentina. Na sala Yuki comenta para Tohru, Arisa e Kyo.

-Hanajima mudou muito deste o festival, ela parece outra pessoa, todos não estão acreditando...

Arisa também tinha percebido a mudança de sua amiga.

-É mesmo Príncipe, mas não sei bicho que a mordeu para mudar assim de repente... Ah será que ela encontro um amor?

Fazendo uma cara de sarcasmo, e fica pensando, a Tohru concorda afirmando que os dois diziam, estava feliz pela amiga. Mas Kyo ao ouvir a conversa muda de repente sua atitude de calmo para furioso parecia que tinha algo de errado naquela conversa e o irritava-o.

-Bah...Por que ela está assim é por ter...

Para bem na hora o sinal dointervalo toca e ele sai sem dar explicações e começa a caminhar, Arisa e Yuki já suspeitam que Kyo sabe de algo e não quer contar, Arisa vai perturba o pobre garoto para conseguir informações que ele sabe...

-Hei Cabeça de mexerica pode voltando e explicando o que cê não terminou, acha que vai vazar como se nada tivesse falado. Cê sabe o porque Hana está diferente então desembucha..

Arisa o pressiona para contar, Kyo para na porta olha para ela.

-Cê que quer saber, mas por mim não saberá. Vai perguntar para esquisita que lhe contar os detalhes, se estão tão curiosos seu desocupado...

_Eu viro a página_  
_Todo mundo tem coisas a esconder_  
_Acredite ou não,_  
_Todo mundo guarda a maioria das coisas em seu interior_  
_Acredite ou não,_  
_Bem, isso é tudo que eu realmente sei._

Kyo vai para o terraço não dando importâncias a palavra de Arisa falasse.

-Hum...Mais um estranho agora? O Baka neko está triste com algo deu para sentir..

Yuki comenta para Tohru. Ela pensa em conversar com a Saki longe dos outros para saber. No patio Saki estava sentada em num dos banco lanchando sozinha na espera de suas amigas Tohru e Arisa que não chegavam, até que Tohru estava meio ofegante por ter vindo rápido para conversar.

-Hana-chan, todos do colégio perceberam que você está diferente, O Kyo sabe de algo, e não nos contou, sei que não é de minha parte mas queria saber...

Preocupada com a reação que Hanajima respondera sua pergunta, a olha e sorri.

-Hum... então todos estão achando que mudei, e você acha que eu e Kyo estamos escondendo algum segredo. Claro que não esconderia nada de você. Eu vou contar o que é...

O sinal toca o intervalo havia terminado Saki começaria a contar sorri para Tohru e diz que contará tudo pra ela com mais calma depois quando termina-se o ultimo período de aula, as duas voltaram para sala como sempre fazem.  
Logo se percebe que já é a ultima aula o sinal toca alguns muitos vão para casa outros ou vão trabalhar, Saki sai da sala em direção para casa e despede olha para o céu e decide ir pelo caminho mais longo para chegar em casa estava entardecendo passou pelo parque que era um pouco longe da escola para ver o sol se por. Sentindo a nostalgia com naquela vez que tinha visto com a Arisa e Tohru o por só sol as cores vivas fariam seu coração congelado pela tristeza derreter...  
Senta num banco do parque e fica vendo a vista que era feita pela bela natureza. Sente que tem alguém se aproximando não ousa olhar para o lado achado que era a Tohru ou Arisa que tinham a seguido para conversar com tinha prometido a Tohru no intervalo.

-Pode se sentar, sei que veio conversar comigo, e assim podemos ver o por do sol como sempre fazemos.

Quando olha não é nenhuma das duas mas sim o Kazuma. Parecia que se assusta com o jeito dela ter falado achando com se já se conhecerem, então concluiu que a menia estava esperando alguém.

-Ah.. Olá me desculpe a srta, confundiu com outra pessoa, estava esperando alguém posso estar te atrapalhando não é. Então eu vou me indo.

- Não se preocupe não estava esperando ninguém achava que era algumas de minhas amigas que as vezes nos encontramos aqui para conversar e ver o por do sol. Se quiser se sente por favor.

Saki tentando se desculpara pelo desconforto que tinha o deixado. Kazuma se senta no banco e ficam os dois ali sentados olhando para o por do sol como se já se conhecem a muito tempo.  
Nuvens negras ganhavam cor com os poucos dos raios de luz que tinha daquele por do sol. Começava a Trovejar avisando que esta vindo uma pequena tempestade.  
Ficaram ali apreciando tudo sem uma palavra se pronunciar até a partida por causa da chuva.  
Saki se levanta para caminhar para o retorno de sua e desculpava mais uma vez O Kazuma pelo trastorno que tinha causado na quela hora.

-Obrigado por fazer companhia hoje, vou me indo, por que vem uma tempestade daqui a pouco.

- Não foi nada foi até bom te ver de novo Hanajima, mas espere mais um pouco.

-Até.

E começou a caminhar indo embora, Kazuma tenta segurá-la pelo pulso, parecia que algo tinha a falar, e Saki o olha e sorri e com isso a solta deixando a ir. Sumindo na longa da escuridão que a noite chegava com a chuva. Poderá haver outra vez a perguntar a garota.

_Esperando um pouco mais daquelas palavras que você quer ouvir_  
_Mas, o silêncio pesa em mim_  
_E acho que é hora de partir_  
_Antes de eu ir, você precisa saber porque nada é claro_  
_Mas eu nem consigo me entender_  
_Então não me pergunte porquê_  
_Odeio a chuva._  
_Queria ficar mais um pouco, mas tchau, tchau._  
_No momento em que esse contentamento se tornou a dor_  
_da partida._  
_A chuva chama as pessoas e some com elas._  
_É tudo culpa da chuva._

Espero que tenham gostado da fic...  
Como foi a 1º, espero ter mais criatividade para fazer outras...  
Agradeço a todos.


	2. Distancia Final

**Distancia Final.**

* * *

A chuva de verão que chegou há pouco  
Cai ao lado de minhas lágrimas  
Minhas lembranças e imagens sobrepõem  
A reprise do drama do outono

Por que o mesmo acontecimento  
Retorna várias vezes?  
Apesar disso, eu lutarei novamente  
Esse é o mistério de nossas vidas.

* * *

Hanajima estava chegando em sua casa molhada pro causa da chuva que tinha pegado no meio do caminho. Entra em casa sem fazer sequer um pequeno barulho, olha para sala onde estava seus pais e sua avó tomando chá e conversando, pois a tempestade tinha trazido junto o frio.  
Como não queria incomodar sua família foi direta para o quarto e lá sentia seu irmão escondido no armário.

-Meguimi sai do armário por favor, e deste quando está ai escondido?

Ele sai do armário vê sua irmã ensopada por causa da chuva e entrega a toalha a sua irmã que estava ensopada.

-Um pouco antes de você chegar.

-Hum...

-Porque não ficou onde estava e esperasse até a chuva parar?

Olha para seu irmão e sorri agradece por ter se preocupado com ela.

-Não estava na casa de Tohru e nem da Arisa, estava na praça e por isso cheguei neste estado.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa estarei na sala com nossos pais.

-Obrigado..

Meguimi sai do quarto deixando Saki, mas sente que chegou meio diferente e não a perguntaria agora deixa para mais tarde, Saki solta as tranças molhadas e seca e trocando seu uniforme molhado por uma roupa seca e confortável dava para se ouvir pingos de chuva que caiam na sua janela. Ouvindo o barulho da chuva não percebe cair em pensamentos e se relembra do jeito da face do Kazuma, queria entender o porque havia segurado seu pulso, ela não conseguia deixar de lembrar aquele olhar solitário dele. Uma batida na porta as faz voltar de seu profundos pensamentos, a porta se abre e era sua mãe.

-Querida está tudo bem?

-Sim mãe estou, porque?

-E que seu irmão achou você diferente hoje e vim saber se estava tudo bem.

-Estou dizendo que estou bem acho que ele ficou preocupado que poderia estar pegado um resfriado, foi isso.

-Entendo, não está refiada? E o jantar já será servido.

-Não estou mãe, e já estou indo.

Saki sorri para sua mãe, e a porta e fechada novamente deixando a garota a ouvir mais uma vez o sim das gotas da água caindo na sua janela. Ela compartilha conversas com sua família durante o jantar e depois de um tempo retorna para seu quarto abre a cortina de seu quarto para ver com esta o tempo fora ainda chovia e parecia que o final de semana seria chuvoso. Megumi abre a porta do quarto de Saki para vê-la ainda perece preocupado.

-Boa noite Mana...

-Boa noite ...

Só um boa noite conseguiu falar, parecia que Megumi sentia sua irmã confusa em um longo silêncio ela sorri, então ele fecha a porta a deixando sozinha. Saki pega o livro que estava lendo, logo adormece e sonha com coisas sem sentido, ela de roupas mas claras sorrindo para quem?

Acorda com um canto dos passarinhos olha para senta na cama olhando para o relógio que marcava 08:00 abre uma fresta da cortina um sol brilhante sem nuvens a escondê-lo se levanta da cama e se arruma vestindo um dos seu vestido negro, seu cabelo solto e descendo para tomar o café da manhã. E passa uma parte da manhã assistindo com seu irmão ou tocando o piano na sala, chega na cozinha querendo comer uma das frutas que gosta e não tinha decide sair para comprar pois o dia estava lindo sem falar a ninguém sai.

Andando chega no supermercado e anda pelos corredores da loja vendo os produtos e chega nas frutas e vai olhando as frutas que estavam lindas então começa a pegar algumas das frutas que queria e vai até a moça da balança que era nova ali e pergunta se Saki estava de luto mas ela diz que não, a garota fica achando estranho e Saki vai continuando a caminhar para o caixa e voltar para casa e depois a tarde pensar em ligar para a Arisa e Tohru e ver se gostariam de sair para conversar. Quando está saindo do supermercado sente alguém tocar seu ombro e quando ela se depara com Kazuma lá também.

-Bom dia. Sabe que não havia reconhecido?

-Bom dia. É.

-Só soube que era você quando virou um pouco o rosto para o lado.

-Hum..

Olha o Kazuma com compras, poderia saber o porque de ter a segurado na tarde anterior, ele parecia que a garota estava olhando para baixo não sabia se ela estava desconfortada ou preocupada com a quantidade de sacolas que estava levando.

-Quer ajudar?

-Sim, parece que sozinho não vai conseguir.

Então Kazuma entende foi só preocupação pelas compras, começaram a caminhar e conversando um falava sobre coisas sobre o dojo as aulas e quais eram a ligação com o corpo e a mente e o outro como era a situação do Kyo no colégio e em sala de aula. Chegam na frente de um portão e sem perceber ter roubado o tempo da Saki.

-Desculpe, por fazer me ajudar. Peço que como agradecimento aceite um chá?

-Agradeço a preocupação, aceito o chá.

Saki sorri não mostrando que não foi nada ter o ajudado, então entram parecia um lugar calmo mas no fundo dava para se ouvir som de pessoas treinado ao entrar na casa lembrava aonde a Tohru estava morando recentemente a casa do Shigure também era no estilo tradicional oriental. Depois de ajudar a levar as comprar até a cozinha Kazuma pede para a convidada espera-se na sala pelo chá, olhava a paisagem do jardim a garota pensava como seria o Kyo ali junto com o tutor nesse lugar seria tão fechado como é ou totalmente diferente igual como a Tohru diz quando estão convivendo na casa do Shigure.

"Não seria melhor eu ir sinto que ele está muito preocupado que terá que fazer algo, terá visita dos dois. "

Saki dá um sorriso que essa visita será algo muito trabalhoso, quando percebe havia um rapaz na frete da porta a olhando, como não tive-se acreditando ter uma moça ali.

-Errr... Bom dia, mas quem é a senhorita?

-Bom dia, sou Saki Hanajima prazer em conhecer.

-Pazer em conhece-la. Eu sou Kunimitsu Tomoda.

-O rapaz havia chegado um pouco mais perto do comodo para falar com a Saki e Kazuma chegando com o chá para a visita.

-Kunimitsu algum problema no dojo?

-Não, sensei. Estava preocupado que o sensei não havia chegado e quando ví a moça me assustei.

-A Saki é uma colega do Kyo e da Tohru, foi só uma coincidência termos se encontrado, né?

-Sim, uma coincidência. Kunimitsu, você também dá aula de artes marciais como o Kazuma.

-Sim, sou discípulo e assessor do Senhor Kazuma. A senhorita não gostaria de ser uma aluna?

-Hum, isso parece interessante.

Os dois dão um sorriso quem sabe, Kazuma entrega a xícara de chá para Saki e o outro para o Kunimitsu e voltando para buscar para um para sí, os dois jovens ainda conversando sobre as aulas tem classe mista como separadas, para a Saki qual quer uma poderia ser bom poderia se divertir e também deixar o Kyo meio nervoso, como no dia em que conheceu o Kazuma. Voltando da cozinha com a xícara de chá e se sentando Kazuma vê os dois conversando.

-Acho que vou atrapalhar o namorico do casal.

-Hahahaha. Os dois riem do comentário.

-Não é namorico e conversa sobre as aulas do dojo sensei.

-Acho que vou começar a fazer as aulas depois do colégio em três dias das semanas terça, quinta e sábado.

-Os dois olham para a menina e Kazuma olha para o Kunimitsu que não seria bom. Então Kunimitsu tenta mudar os dias.

-Senhorita Saki, eu acho que segunda, quarta e sexta seriam melhor pois os que escolheu tem uns garotos problemáticos sabe.

-Eu sei, ele não iria de me ver aqui é por isso que estão mudando de dia. Como vou saber se o Kyo está fazendo minha Tohru chorar.

Os dois se assustam com o modo de pensar, Saki continua a tomar chá tranquilamente como não tivesse dito nada de exagerado.

-Não seria a garota que o Kyo ficou bravo, quando conversou com o sensei no festival do colégio?

Os dois acenaram dizendo sim com a cabeça para Kunimitsu se levanta e deixa os dois ali.

-Eu vou voltar para o dojo o tempo de descanço acabou, obrigado pelo chá sensei, até mais Senhorita Saki.

-Até logo Kunimitsu-san.

-Bom trabalho Kunimitsu.

Kunimitsu sai da sala e vai para dojo por ter uma turma naquele horário para treinar. Já tinha se passado uma parte da manhã e Saki sabia que tinha tomado muito tempo do Kazuma e deveria voltar a casa pois sentia ondas que Kyo e Tohru logo estariam chegando.

-Kazuma. Obrigado pelo chá, mas não vou tomar mais seu tempo.

-Não foi nada, fui eu que tomei o seu tempo, eu que agradeço por me ajudar com as compras.

Se Levantam e saem da sala e caminham até o portão de entrada da casa Saki mais uma vez agradecendo.

-Saki venha algum dia para tomar um chá à tarde.

-Claro que venho, Até Kazuma.

* * *

Eu juro a mim mesmo que este será minha última decepção  
Assim como a cerejeira balança ao vento  
E logo florescerão

Se apaixone, diga adeus  
Eu juro a mim mesmo que o hoje será o primeiro de dias melhores  
Até a cerejeira balança ao vento  
Suavemente estendo minhas mãos até você.  
Quero apenas que esse sentimento seja eterno  
Eu preciso estar com você

* * *

Kazuma se despede vendo-a ir e entra para casa, Saki volta a fazer seu caminho que havia vindo para e assim voltar para casa e quando chega-se seria bem no horário do almoço anda sorrindo pensando qual seria o cardapio de hoje. Kyo e Tohru aparecem em outro caminho diferente do de Saki. Tohru acha estranho ver sua amiga andando por aqueles lados, Kyo acha poderia que ela tenha ido na casa do seu pai adotivo, Kyo puxa Tohru para ir rápido para ter certeza.

-Tohru, vamos rápido.

-Mas por que?

-Quero saber se Saki estava lá no dojo eu não gostei de vê-la aqui.

-Calma Kyo pode ser só uma coincidência.

-Sei... Como no ano Novo o que ela fez...

-Han...?

Quando Kyo e Tohru chegam na casa do Kazuma, vem ele secando uma xícara de chá.

-Ora Tão cedo vocês chegaram?

-Olá, Senhor Mestre Kazuma.

-Shishou, Tinha alguém te visitando antes de chegarmos?

-Kyo isso é jeito de falar com o Senhor mestre?

-Vistar não. Tohru não se preocupe ele não consegue controlar a preocupação, mas hoje foi uma coincidência eu encontrei aquela moça daquele ver da sala dos dois.

-A Hana-chan?

-Sim, se encontramos na saída do supermercado e me ajudou com algumas sacolas, uma moça muito educada.

Kyo com uma cara feia ao ouvir tudo como culpa da Tohru ter demorado pois queria ter vinda mais cedo. Tohru acha uma sacola no canto da sala com a cozinha e da para o Kazuma, dentro da sacola havia maças lembra que eram da Saki tinha esquecido. Kazuma sorri fazendo de descuidado e tira as maças eas coloca na fruteira, Kyo olha estranho porque maça que aquele tipo de maça Tohru sabia que sua amiga gostava.

* * *

O que quer que se encontre além dessa manhã  
Está um pouco atrasado  
Independente dos avisos, o futuro não me assusta mais  
Nada é como antes.

* * *

Para acabar com o silêncio aconteceu Tohru só sorri e começa a conversar com o Kyo. Kazuma olhas as maças na fruteira, sabendo de quem era e tinha esquecido.

Pensamentos quem sabe isso seja um começo de uma nova alegria.

* * *

Eu juro que essa vai ser minha última mentira

Tudo vai dar certo  
Em qualquer momento  
Sempre juntos  
Em qualquer momento  
Estarei ao seu lado  
Se um dia

E você esperará por mim  
Próximo nós seremos  
Tão felizes...

* * *

Agradeço a todos.  
Até a próxima Fic...


	3. Koe

**Koe**

Quando tudo estiver que acontecer será para nos alegrar.

Se eu pudesse ir a um lugar ensolarado.  
E abrir meus braços.  
Seria possível que eu voasse além do céu?  
Foi o que eu pensei.  
Apenas por não ser fácil, que continuo seguindo em frente.

Mas tudo que está em meu coração,  
Não pode ser expresso.  
Todos os dias que vivi até agora  
Me fizeram quem sou hoje.  
Apenas por não ser fácil, que continuo seguindo em frente.

Um mês se passou deste a ultima vez que Saki e Kazuma se encontraram. No Colégio Saki preferia andava meio isolada de seus amigos, às vezes por vontade. Arisa não se conformava com a distancia que Saki fazia para ela e Tohru e os outros revoltada com tudo que estava acontecendo tenta tirar satisfações com ela para saber porque essa distância agora. Arisa puxa Saki para um canto da quadra na hora da educação física.

-Hanajima o que está acontecendo que está cada vez se distanciando de seus amigos?

-O que? (Olhando se entender o que Arisa estava dizendo)

-Ah..., Não adianta se fazer de desentendida para o meu lado, não sou a Tohru que acha que

está tudo bem desembucha ai o que está acontecendo? (brava)

-Arisa, que estranhíssimo e esse agora comigo, não está acontecendo nada comigo.

-Eu que diga, Cê que por esses meses está em outro sistema solar em... E ainda faz que eu que estou achando coisa errada com você. (furiosa)

-Hum (pensando)

-PARE COM ESSE MISTERIO AI E COMEÇE ACONTAR. (quase pegando mo colarinho da Hana)

-Err... Contar o que?

-O que estão fazendo ai as duas, estão tentando encabular minha aula? ( professor )

-Não (dizem as duas)

-Volte à aula então... ( professor )

Depois de serem interrompidas na conversa que estavam tendo pelo Professor, na quadra e voltam a jogar como os outros alunos sem uma palavra. Tiveram todas as aulas nenhumas das duas trocar nenhuma palavra até na saída do colégio, só se despediram. Arisa tinha que trabalhar na loja de conveniência e Tohru também ia trabalhar.  
Saki anda para voltar para casa mas destraida, e fica pensando que a amiga havia falado na educação física tira o elástico de suas tranças e volta anda em várias ruas e passa em vários lugares que a distrai.  
Caminha por um longo tempo e chega no parque relembra daquele dia do pôr do sol que havia visto com o Kazuma, não queria ficar ali tinha em sua mente gravado aquela hora que estava indo e foi impedida. E continua a andar mais um pouco olhando e pensando quando vê estava parada na frente de um dojo, fica observando o lugar logo sai Kuminitsu do dojo.

-Saki-san, pensava que não a veria mais? (cumprimenta)  
-Olá Kuminitsu-san, mas por que? (cumprimenta também)  
-Ora a senhorita tinha prometido que viria um dia. Mas hoje veio. (sorri)  
-Hm... (sorri)  
-Pode entrar para assistir o treino começou faz pouco tempo, espero que goste e volto logo.  
-Mas..

Kuminitsu na porta olhando para ver como estava a aula acena para ela entra, e segue indo para a sala, entra no dojo silenciosamente entra na sala e se senta num canto e fica assistindo o treino, vendo como era rigoroso os treino pensa "se fosse assim a aula de educação física eu estaria morta na primeira aula." Fica olhando cada movimento das aulas até terminar. Kazuma dispensa os alunos e minutos depois vai até Saki.

-Ora. Saki por aqui, que surpresa? (sorri) Espero que tenha gostado da Aula que viu hoje?

-Sim..

-Ah.., Deixe-me te ajudar.

Estende a mão para ajudar a se levantar.

-Obrigado.

Os dois começam a caminhar para fora da sala.

-Como a Tarde está bonita né.. (sorri para Saki)

-É mesmo, não havia percebido direito. (Saki olhando para o céu).

Sem perceberem estão na frente do dojo olhando a rua.

-O senhor ainda está ocupado?

-Não. (fica meio sem jeito quando foi chamado de senhor)

-Gostaria de ir comigo até a confeitaria, e aqui perto soube que eles fazem ótimos doces?

-Claro. (sorri)

Caminham para a confeitaria conversando sobre a aula que tinha visto, chegam na confeitaria sentam perto da janela que dá para ver o parque estava lindo naquela hora, logo aparace a garçonete com o cardápio para os dois, Saki já decidia o que comeria e Kazuma também, a garçonete tinha marcado os pedidos e os deixa.  
Saki estava observando a paisagem à luz do sol dava mais beleza em sua face, que ficava escondida por tanto tempo pela expressão de tristeza. Kazuma a observa em silêncio se surpreendia cada vez mais ao olhar, aquela garota se era por causa do reflexo da luz do sol que a uma um ar de solitária algo que o fazia o atrair.

Diante dos meus olhos você está ligeiramente brilhando  
Seu olhar perdido vagando no céu  
Eu tentei descobrir esses sentimentos e feições  
A visão que eu tinha de você sozinha  
Sem me preocupar, e sem pensar muito  
Enquanto eu buscava por respostas  
Você é única...  
Eu quero estar aqui eternamente.

Depois de um tempo a garçonete aparece com os pedidos, os dois agradecem a garçonete, Kazuma ainda ficava olhando Saki.

-Ah algo de errado comigo Kazuma? (cora e olha para o lado)

-Não, me desculpe a deixei preocupada né? (abaixa os olhos sem graça)

-Está tudo bem. (sorri)

-Você está um pouco diferente daquele dia que vi naquela praça. Parece mais feliz (sorri)

-Eu.. Eu não mudei, sou a mesma. (cora um pouco seria)

Faz que não falará mais do assunto, continuaram a comer em silêncio. Quando terminaram Saki quer olhar pois decidiria pagar sua parte segura o papel e balança a cabeça para ela que não, ela olha para ele e fica a perguntar por que não, e começam a discutir sobre as etiquetas de o que deve ou não em um pagamento, ele recusa deixar Saki pagar seria deselegante, ela protestava ficaram minutos falando até Saki desistir se não sairiam dali tão cedo, e já tinham muitos olhando os dois.  
Saindo a confeitaria vão até a praça e se sentam num banco e ficam olhando as pessoas e o pôr-do-sol mais uma vez.

Nos encontramos por acaso  
Perdidos, mas estávamos juntos novamente  
Foi há um mês, você se lembra?  
Vendo os tons laranja do pôr-do-sol com você foi maravilhoso  
Mas as palavras foram o início da catástrofe.

-A senhorita é bem difícil de se lidar, ficamos discutindo a conta à toa. (rindo)

-É, mas não fui à única você também é bem teimoso, se não fosse não teríamos ficado ali discutindo. (olhando) E as pessoas que estavam no local só ficaram nos olhando.

-É se você também não fosse. (sorri)

Começam a rir do que tinham feito minutos atrás, param de rir e ficam se olhando. Kazuma chega mais perto dela e pega no queixo e a olha serio.

-Mesmo essa beleza do mundo não chamou tanta atenção como a sua naquela hora no na confeitaria admirando essa paisagem, posso te dizer prefiro desistir de olhar esta paisagem e ficar te admirando.

Impressionada com as palavras que ouve ameaça a falar e se distanciar mas é surpreendia por um beijo.  
Corada o olha se afasta um pouco dele para o lado ficando em silêncio, Kazuma pega em uma das mechas do longo e negro cabelo de Saki.

-Fugindo? (olhando para ver o rosto dela)

-Na..não.. (o olha corada)

Se vira para ele desliza a mão na mecha que Kazuma está segurando tentando fazer soltar a mecha que estava segurando, sorri timidamente mas seu olhar não o fixava.  
Admirando o sorriso soltando as mechas que havia segurado olha nos olhos profundamente Saki que estava evitando o olhar. A beija no rosto sorri vê-la vermelha violentamente, logo olham para o outro lado do parque vendo o anoitecer chegando longamente. Saki parece ter falado algo mas sua voz quase falha.

" Quero estar mais perto de você, mas é só isso que desejo."

-Gomen, terei que ir. (Saki olhando para baixo)

-Eu não posso te impedir. (olhando-a)

Saki se levanta e quando se despede, Kazuma a segura o pulso, como na ultima vez.

-Me pergunto quando a verei?

-Por esses dias, será surpresa. (sorri)

-Vou esperar.

-Tenho que ir, por favor.

A soltando-a lentamente para ela ir, mas a olhando mais uma vez ir com esperanças de se verem mais uma vez.

Um momento antes de eu dizer adeus...  
Você sorri, você parte  
Sem me preocupar, e sem pensar muito  
Tudo que ocorre no futuro tem seu significado.  
Se continuar assim, talvez você perceba depois..  
Você é, para mim, o mesmo que eu sou para você.  
Algum dia, você entenderá completamente.  
Será que essa hora virá?  
Não posso falar, mas quero voltar  
Tudo que quero é te encontrar mais uma vez.


	4. Natsu

**Natsu**

* * *

_Nesse verão distante, eu passei nessa memória  
A vontade muda um dia, ela será esquecida um dia  
Incapaz de manter os mesmos sentimentos  
Com nossas costas ao vento, nós vamos indo_

_Apontando para este céu enorme e  
Distante..._

* * *

Passados dias Saki aparecia no dojo começando a ser uma nova aluna de artes marciais dando dor de cabeça para Kunimitsu que mal começava ela queria parar o treino de iniciante, naquele sábado decide ir ver Kazuma como tinha dito, era uma tarde de verão caminhava pelas ruas fica pensando para onde iria, para o dojo ou para casa do Kazuma, ainda caminhando devagar fica observando o céu que estava azul com leves nuvens.

Chega na esquina que dava para duas direções que Saki não tinha ainda decidido, com duvidas para qual direção ir se distrai por minutos olhando as pessoas que passam por ali.

Kazuma estava caminhando para o dojo e a vê parada o vento faziam algumas mechas balançar, chega no lado dela fazendo que não a conhecia para ver a reação que faria.

-A senhorita está perdida? (a olha sorrindo)

-Não, eu sei para... (o olha para agradecer)

Quando vê a pessoa que estava ao seu lado era Kazuma, fica sem jeito.

-Pelo jeito estava bem pensativa? (sorri)

-Estava, que nem percebi que era você. (gotas)

-Então para onde iria antes de te atrapalhar? (olhando-a)

-Era isso que estava me decidindo antes de você aparecer. (olhando para baixo)

-Hum. Então eu decido para você. (sorrindo)

Kazuma estende a mão e Saki a segura apenas sorri. Quando ela a segura na outra mão dela vê que está levando uma caixa que parecia ser da confeitaria.

-Estava indo visitar alguém?

-Sim. (sorri)

-Então não vou fazer se atrasar. (Kazuma faz um sorriso forçado)

-Não estou atrasada, a pessoa que iria visitar era você. (sorri docemente)

-Eh?. (parece ficar surpreso)

-Sim, não sabia aonde estaria essas horas.

Sorri, caminham para direção da casa do Kazuma, conversam até a entrada da casa vão para sala. Kazuma pede para Saki espere um pouco que iria fazer o chá indo para cozinha, mas logo depois Hanajima aparece na cozinha fica na porta olhando por um curto tempo.

-Posso ajudar? (olhando)

-Claro, ficou entediada lá? (sorrindo)

-Um pouco.

-Me desculpe.

-Não se preocupe. (sorri)

Kazuma estava escolhendo o chá, parece um pouco desatento no que está fazendo, Saki pede que deixe prepara o chá aceita e fica só olhando. Saki termina o chá e coloca as duas xícaras na bandeja para levar a sala, Kazuma tira a badeja de suas mãos dizendo que levaria sem ir contar aceita e voltam para sala o seguindo.

Saki esquece de trazer os pratos de sobremesa e os talheres que estava no balção da cozinha para acompanhar o bolo que havia trazido, os dois sorriem Kazuma se levanta da mesa e volta à cozinha para trazer os pratos de sobremesa, logo volta e coloca na mesa o prato de sobremesa perto da Saki e a olha no olhos parecia querer achar algo e chega perto dela quase tocando os lábios.

Kyo vai para casa do Shishou, preocupado por ele não ter ido até agora ao dojo para o treinar, entra na casa e vai para sala e vê Saki com Kazuma quase se beijando.

-Shishou.. O que está acontecendo? (Furioso)

Para bem na olha ao ouvir a voz do Kyo, Saki e Kazuma olham como nada tivesse acontecido.

-Boa Tarde Kyo (os dois falam sorrindo)

-BOA TARDE UMA OVA. (bravo querendo quebrar a primeira coisa que visse perto)

-Calma Kyo, para que toda essa raiva? (Kazuma tentando acalma-lo)

-CALMA... O QUE ELA ESTÁ FAZNDO AQUI? (apontando para Hanajima com raiva)

-Saki veio só me visitar.

-Sei... Vão me dizer o que estão fazendo? (tentando controlar o nível de raiva, estava parecendo pai que pega a filha no fraga.)

-Estávamos começando a tomar um chá. (Saki sorri) Quer nos acompanhar Kyo?

-Kyo não tem nada de mal tomar um chá, com uma visita?

-Não venham ficar me enrolando eu vi os dois, sabem.. (fica sem jeito de falar) É por que ela.(com um olhar de desaprovação.)

Kyo fecha a porta com tanta força que a quebra não conseguindo controlar mais sua raiva e sai deixando os dois falarem sozinhos o que estava acontecendo. Kazuma vai atrás de Kyo para tentar explicar com que está acontecendo, Kyo não queria ouvir nada que fosse dito naquela hora, Saki aparece depois para ver se estavam se entendendo, Kyo vê Saki vindo para direção deles e sai ignorando o que Kazuma falava.

Saki encosta a mão no braço do Kazuma.

* * *

_Suas palavras machucam meu coração  
Não mais, eu não quero escutar  
Antes das minhas expectativas se formarem_

_Agora eu não acredito mais em egoísmo, palavras falsas_

_Independente do que você diz sempre  
Apenas você sabe da verdade._

* * *

-Deixe-o ir, é o melhor que podemos fazer. Kyo não nos ouvira.

-Está certa, como ele estava não estava ouvindo nada que eu dizia, uma hora ou outra terá que aceitar. Ouvir o que tenho a dizer.

-Sim um dia. "mas também tem alguém que está o deixando aos poucos mais civilizado que quando o vi."

Os dois na frente do portão olham Kyo indo, voltam para casa, ficam sentados na varando olhando a vista e pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido. Saki sabia que agora Kyo a trataria pior do já era. Quando tinha conhecido o Kazuma ela já havia se interessado, o garoto quase teve um troço e preferia que ela nunca tive se visto o Kazuma naquele dia. Não se preocupa o sentia que isso iria acontecer agora.

Saki sai da varanda e vai para a sala começar a tirar a louça que foi posta para o chá horas atrás e vai para cozinha, Kazuma vai ver o que Saki estava fazendo e a observa que estava guardando as coisas em silêncio, termina e vê que Kazuma estava ali só olhando e apenas sorri. Voltam para varanda, Kazuma fica a olhando por minutos para o jardim.

-Tenho uma pergunta?

-Fale. ( já esperando que fosse algo muito serio.)

-Agora também vai fugir dos treinamentos do dojo?

-Não, porque? (não entende)

-E que já faz alguns dias que não aparece e já passou a hora de sua aula?

-É. (com uma carinha de alivio e feliz)

Começa a rir do jeito que Saki, ter cabulado o treino.

-Não acredito que estou vendo que uma aluna está feliz por ter perdido a hora e não ido as aulas. Não vou aceitar suborno. (serio) Aqueles bolos eram suborno.

-Mas nem pensei em fazer suborno (o olhando)

-É, bom.

Saki fica em silêncio por alguns minutos o olha para o Kazuma.

-Tenho algo para te dizer e melhor falar agora do que tarde de mais. Eu estou gostando de você. Kazuma. (abaixa o rosto corado)

Afasta-se um pouco dele e pensa "era melhor não ter falado", Kazuma chega perto dela e levanta o rosto dela olhando aqueles olhos negros e a beija. Os dois olhando e vendo a noite que chegava devagar e o tempo estava mais uma vez a separar. Saki puxa pela manga do quimono de Kazuma e o olha meio triste e começa a andar pelo caminho de pedra que vai até ao portão da casa.

-Sabe que tenho que ir Kazuma?

-Eu sei. (ao lado dela )

Os dois no portão.

-Kazuma, boa noite. (o beija)

Saki mostrando coragem de beija-lo dá um passo para trás só o olhando sorrindo feliz, e se vira e começa a andar sua casa, Kazuma a olha ir por um tempo e voltar para dentro de casa e ligar para a casa do Shigure e falar com Tohru para saber como está Kyo.

"Temos que calmamente vencer cada obstáculo que temos agora juntos. O primeiro é só o começo de vários que estão por vim".

Mas estarei a ponto de lutar contra cada um dos obstáculos, pelas duas pessoas que agora mais quero protege.."

* * *

_Mesmo sozinho e vazio você pode procurar um sonho  
Um dia, eu os toquei desejando protegê-los  
Com um escudo, o sonho vai sendo derramado aos montes  
Você me visita, ciente do tempo que perde  
E eu espero o desejo passar, uma nova manhã._

* * *

_Até a próxima Fic._


	5. Orgulho

**Orgulho.**

Na casa do Shigure, Tohru estava preste a começar a prepara o jantar. O telefone toca, ela vai atender.

-Alô?

-Boa noite, Tohru quanto tempo?

-Senhor mestre, é mesmo e como está?

-Estou bem, mas queria saber com está o Kyo?

-Ah, o Kyo chegou muito nervoso e nem falou nada deste que chegou, e foi direto para o telhado e até agora não desceu. Aconteceu algo que possa ajuda-lo?

-Hum, entendo. Não precisa se preocupar.

-Está bem.

-Tohru...

-Sim..

-Obrigado por dizer com ele está.

-Não foi nada..

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Tohru desliga o telefone e vai para a cozinha preparar o jantar. Depois de desligar o telefone Kazuma volta para a varanda e fica pensando nas palavras que foram ditas pensa "uma hora ele irá o ouvir, mas quando?"

Kuminitsu chega do dojo e entra na sala e vê a porta emperrada e destruída fala consigo mesmo.

-Que quebrou a porta desta vez? "com gotas atrás da cabeça"

Tenta organizar a porta que não abria, sabendo que amanhã já cedo teria um dia cheio,na sala olhava a janela para o jardim está aberta e Kazuma estava lá pergunta para ver se precisava de alguma coisa, Kazuma diz que não precisa de nada Kuminitsu sai e vai para o quarto dormir.

Segunda-feira chega um novo dia surge mas a raiva não, no colégio se via a tenção ente Kyo e Saki, os colegas já estava comentando e entre os intervalo de uma aula para outra aumentava as fofocas entre os dois e nada que diziam eram verdade, Sua colegas não sabia o que tinha acontecido o certo, no intervalo ficaram separados as três tinham ido para o patio e Kyo para o terraço mas de observação nas meninas e o Yuki sabe se lá, motivo que tinham era por a conversa em dia disse Arisa. As três no pátio do colégio seria contado a mudança repentina da Saki e o olhares de desgosto que Kyo estava fazendo hoje Arisa queria tirar tudo a limpo naquela hora, e se não desse continuaria na casa da Saki.

-Hei, Hana o que fez para o cabeça de mexerica ficar no estado que está com você nem?

-E uma pequena e longa história (Saki olhando para as duas)

-Hana-chan , então nos conte assim estou ficando mais preocupada. (Tohru tendo quase uma crise.)

-E cê que se contar tudo agora no intervalo, vamos invadi sua casa para saber dessa história ai.

-Sim, vou contar para as duas o que está acontecendo, sei que fiz não se faz mas não tive culpa de não contar antes só agora tudo... foi melhor assim..

Começou a contar o que tinha acontecido deste o começo, na mudança repentina de seu jeito de ser até no dia de sábado meio resumido cortando algumas coisas, sua amigas ficaram não acreditando no que tinham ouvido, mas sabiam que Saki não mentiria sobre nenhum assunto.

-Hahahahaha! Então é isso que aconteceu ontem, queria ver a cara do Kyo. Agora sim ele ta com medo que você vire a madrasta que não queria (rindo sem para)

-Arisa, não gostaria de ver o como Kyo ficou.(parecia meio triste)

-Hana-chan que lindo, você e o senhor mestre. Mas o Kyo pode só está com medo que o senhor Mestre o deixe. (pensativa fica se lembra do telefonema de ontem) E também foi por isso que o Senhor Kazuma ligou para saber como o Kyo estava?

-Ah Tohru. (Saki abraça pelo jeito que fezes e com os olhinhos brilhando) Kazuma estava preocupado com o Kyo pelo jeito que tinha saído de lá ontem.

Arisa e Tohru ficavam olhando sua amiga pelo jeito que estava triste por ter feito naquela família ficar em conflito. Arisa ri para alegar.

-E pelo jeito estamos destinadas a ficar todas juntas na mesma família.

-Ah..? (Tohru não tinha entendido) como nós três?

Arisa imaginando e puxa a Saki e começava a falar.

-Hana imagine se aquele cabeça de mexerica tivesse coragem o suficiente para dizer para Tohru que gosta dela, você sempre estaria junta com ela e perturbando seu filhinho. (rindo com uma cara de maliciosa) Bem falta eu achar o meu nesta família, hahahahaha.

-O que disse até faz sentido, mas pode ser que o príncipe passe a rasteira e passe na frente dele, ai ficaria sem a Tohru por perto ah.(meio Triste)

-Olha, Hana até que tinha esquecido disso, mas sei que vamos ter muito para ver qual dos dois vai ficar com a Tohru, mas não vamos dar muita folga para eles tenha certeza. ( sorriso malicioso)

Tohru cora aos comentário das duas, Saki olha Tohru corada e a abraça. Logo Tohru fica em pânico que fica, Arisa só ri na hora e também a abraça. O sinal Toca para continuara as aulas.

Passa as três aulas neste meio termo Arisa sempre querendo perturbar o Kyo sobre o que tinha descoberto, Saki a olhava acenado que não fizesse isso, termina a ultima aula todos estavam saindo da sala mas fica Tohru, Arisa, Yuki e Kyo. O Yuki olha para ás os quatros estranhos.

-O que está acontecendo com vocês?

- Ah, nada não Sohma-kun. (Tohru um pouco nervosa)

Arisa sente que ali era hora que atentar o Kyo.

-O principe não saber a novidade, (vai até ele) mas se quiser posso te contar uma parada que soube que cê vai gostar (olhando para o Kyo)

Kyo fica olhando nervoso para os dois. Logo olha para Saki.

-Cê que já contou para elas não é? Não acredito.

Saki pegando a mala, para ir embora olha para Kyo.

-Falei, mais cedo ou mais tarde elas iriam saber, não iria esconder por tanto tempo. (sorri)

Arisa começa a rir Kyo sai da sala bravo, Tohru vai atrás dele para acalma-lo.

-Hana, pelo jeito fiz o Kyo ficar nervosinho?

-Arisa, você , ele está confuso com tudo que aconteceu (com tristeza)

Yuki não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, diz que está indo as duas também vão, saem do colégio e vão para sua casa, minutos depois Saki chega em sua casa e vai para seu quarto para deixar a mala, logo Megumi entra no quarto.

-Mana vai sai hoje?

-Não sei, porque?

-Acho melhor não sair, estou com um pressentimento.

-Ah, está bem (sorri)

Megumi e Saki descem para cozinha preparar um o chá e outro uns dango, terminam e vão para sala desfrutar do chá e começa a conversar e poucos minutos a campainha toca, Saki se levanta para atender, quando abre a porta está ali Arisa e Tohru.

Saki convida para entrar e vão para a sala e ficam com o Megumi e Saki vai fazer mais um pouco de chá, Megumi vê que as dua parecia um pouco agitadas.

-Olá Tohru e Arisa

-Olá Megumi. (Tohru sorri)

-Oi Megumi, como vai sua vida?

-Está indo, Arisa.

Chega Saki com os chás e se senta se fica feliz em ver sua amigas, Tohru parecia um pouco preocupada parecia que estava esperando algo que irai acontecer.

-Tohru, A algo te preocupando?

-Ah, não é nada Hana-chan. (sorrindo)

-Que não é nada disso, a gente queria arrastar o Kyo para cá também, mas cê se recusou a vim e disse "que nem morto viria" (diz Arisa rindo)

-Hum.. (tomando o chá) Arisa, você gosta de deixar ele furioso.. né..?

-Só um pouco.. (sorri)

-Mas a Arisa não gostou de ouvir um não e disse que iriamos para casa do senhor Mestre tomar chá lá. O Kyo não gostou nem um pouco. (Tohru um pouco nervosa ao contar)

Quando Tohru iria continuar Arisa interrompe dizendo.

- É por azar do cabeça de mexerica encontramos o Mestre, sabe tive que pergunatr como ele aguentou aquele paspalho o velho só riu achando que tinha contado uma piada. A Tohru está assim só por causa da cara do Kyo.

Saki olha para as duas e para o Megumi.

-Só quero ver o Kyo vai reagir, quando o Kazuma contar o que arisa perguntou a ele tenho certeza amanhã vamos saber.

Arisa protesta.

-Tenho certeza que não vai dar em nada, hahaha..

Megumi Olha para sua irmã.

-Por que tanta agitação por isso?

-Err...

Cê que não sabe também da novidade ainda, a Hanajima não te contou?

-Não sei de nada, Saki está no misterio.

Tohru fica em pânico com medo que Megumi quando saber faça alguma coisa Saki só faz um gesto para ela ficar calma, Arisa começa a contar sem deixar Hanajima contar uma só palavras, Megumi fica relembrando de todos dos meses que sua irmã estava estranha e agora saia para o tal curso.

-Então foi por isso que ela estava diferente, mas não a perguntava por não achar necessidade que ficar querendo saber de sua vida.

Arisa e Tohru olham para Megumi. Mas Arisa não gosta da resposta dita por ele.

-Puxa Megumi porque?

-Acho melhor assim para mim e para ela.

Megumi e Hana se olham como sempre se fazem.

-Foi uma pesse muito longa, mas esse dia chegou a felicidade para minha irmã.

Hanajima, Tohru, Megumi e Arisa ficara conversando deixando a conversa em dia como sempre fazem e se divertindo até a noite. Assim que quando as luzes dos postes começavam a ligar e a noite chegar ficava tarde Arisa e Tohru se despedem de Megumi e Saki. Logo seus pais chegariam de mais um dia de trabalho e também sua avó ainda não havia chegado, saberá se algo aconteceria depois daquele dia nem mesmo Saki pode saber pois a vida nos reserva varias surpresas.

Até a proxima Fic.


End file.
